


Taming the Self Righteous Know It All

by mediumgrave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom Cronus, Dom/sub, Kankri Vantas is a Brat, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking, Sub Kankri, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: Kankri Vantas is many things. Overzealous, self righteous, a know it all, a brat.Listen, he cared for the man. Loved him to bits. But even with how patient he was, Kankri really loved to push his buttons.





	Taming the Self Righteous Know It All

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 18 - Brat Taming from vexy-sins list on Tumblr

Kankri Vantas is many things. Overzealous, self righteous, a know it all, a brat. 

Listen, he cared for the man. Loved him to bits. But even with how patient he was, Kankri really loved to push his buttons. 

Some of it was probably unintentional, but they’d discussed this before so it had to be some level of intentional. Right? Right. Even if it wasn’t it still had to be addressed.

Besides, it wasn’t as if Cronus wasn’t being fair. He gave him warnings. Told him that if he kept breaking the small guidelines they’d set that Kankri would get himself in trouble. But Kankri still kept pushing. 

Don’t interrupt. Don’t take things without asking. 

Granted they weren’t things set in stone or writing. More just things Cronus told Kankri not to do because it was irritating. But hey, he told him several times. Besides, the second one didn’t even need to happen. Kankri could get his own cigarettes if he wanted, but he kept taking his. Cronus didn’t even smoke them, so he shouldn’t be needing to get more. 

So, where did that leave them? 

“Kan. Bend over the bed.”

Kankri paused mid sentence, thinking over the order given to him. Cronus could tell what his response was going to be before he spoke. “I absolutely will not do that Cronus.”

“Listen chief. I’ve told you to stop doing this shit. Told you last time was your last warning, so...” He gestures towards the bed.

He watches as red coats Kankri’s cheeks. Watches as he tries to fight the sexual curiosity and investment he has in the scenario. 

“If I tell you again you’re just going to have it worse.”

“Then tell me again.”

Cronus refuses to let him take control of the scenario for his own wants. This is supposed to be a punishment after all. “No.”

Now this was the important part. As much as he’d love to be rough with Kankri and make him bend over, he needs him to make the choice on his own. He needs Kankri to own up just a little bit. He also needs Kankri to confirm that he wants to be in this scenario. Which, he already had with his previous sentence, but more confirmation wasn’t going to hurt.

Kankri doesn’t look at him as he crosses the room and bends over the bed. 

“There we go. Not too hard, huh?” 

Kankri stays silent not wanting to give Cronus the benefit of being right.

But that’s quickly ended when a small gasp leaves his lips as Cronus’ hand makes rough contact with his ass. “Answer when you’re spoken to doll. I know you can use that pretty mouth of yours.”

“It was not physically difficult for me to do but you did not take into consideration the emotional delay that I was facing in not wanting to do so.”

Cronus’ hand hits him hard again. “Emotional delay? That’s a weird way of saying you wanted to disobey so you would get fucked harder.”

Kankri doesn’t say anything. Cronus looks over him for a second before pulling his hand away.

“Pull your pants and underwear down sweetheart. Just down to your knees.”

He watches Kankri hesitate for a second, but he does as he is told. 

The second flesh is exposed to him, Cronus’ hands are roaming the bare skin. One hand it was to see how it made Kankri's movements stumble if only for a second. On the other it's because Kankri's ass and thighs are a fucking gift. It's full and the curves blend beautifully into his thick thighs. When presented with such a beautiful ass a man's gotta do what he's gotta do. 

He takes two handfuls of Kankri's ass and moans, "Fuck you're gorgeous babe."

He hears a soft moan from Kankri, whose face is buried in his arms. 

Well, he can't have such a beauty hiding from him like that can he?

He digs his nails into the flesh of Kankri's ass and drags upwards making one of Kankri's legs kick in response. "Don't hide your face doll."

Kankri turns his head to the side, and that gorgeous red color is spread across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Cute.

Cronus grins at him and gives his ass a pinch. "Thank you cutie. Don't think your obedience now is getting you out of anything though."

To accentuate his point he spanks Kankri, which visually is quite the picture. Smooth grey flesh jiggles in response to the impact, it's super fucking hot.

"Care to count your spanks for me cutie? We'll go to thirty, how 'bout that?"

Kankri nods.

"Good. So…" He hits Kankri's ass again, watching the way his body jolts and the way his ass shakes.

"One!" It's a gasp of a word, already shaken despite this just being the beginning. 

They continue like this, and Cronus delights in the way Kankri's voice can't keep up with what is happening to him. He's trying so hard to be obedient now, and that thought makes his bulge writhe in his pants. But, he has a mission to finish first.

At number fifteen Kankri's voice betrays him completely and only comes out as a moan. 

Cronus' hand grips his flesh firmly, and Kankri's heart races. Shit he didn't-

"Start over babe."

He can't help the whine of frustration that leaves his throat. 

Cronus' hand makes contact again, but all that leaves his throat is a growl.

Then Cronus' fist is balled in his hair pulling his head back. 

"What did I tell you to do? Count or I ain't fucking you after this. Got it?"

Impact.

“One.”

Kankri’s hands claw at the sheets in front of him, threatening to tear the human bedding Cronus worked so hard to procure. But it’s worth it to see Kankri Vantas fall apart under the strike of his palm. Poised, perfect, put together Kankri. 

By the time they reach 30 he’s an absolute wreck. Red tears of frustration and pain are threatening to spill down his face. His blood color has been brought to the surface of his ass, staining the grey skin with a tint of cherry red. Most importantly, Kankri’s genetic material is dripping down his inner thighs. He’s a far from perfect picture and it’s really fucking hot. 

Cronus rubs at Kankri’s ass gently now, feeling how warm the skin there has grown from the onslaught. “Good. Not so hard to listen now is it?”

“... It isn’t.”

“Good. Gonna go ahead and fuck you now, ‘kay?”

The moan that leaves Kankri at the mention of being fucked is confirmation enough for Cronus that he’s doing a good job. He doesn’t waste time in pulling down his pants and lining his bulge up with Kankri’s nook. 

He grabs Kankri by the hips and slams his bulge into him. Yeah there’s the heat that he’s been waiting for. The heat of Kankri’s nook is majorly different from that of his cold bulge but it’s really fucking intoxicating.

Kankri’s moans come in short hot gasps as Cronus’ bulge writhes inside of him. He’s trying to be quiet, trying to pretend that he isn’t enjoying the way Cronus’ bulge manages to touch every sensitive part inside of him. But it’s not difficult for Cronus to see how much he’s enjoying all of this. 

There colors mix down Kankri’s thighs and drip into the underwear pooled around his knees. It’s beautiful really. 

Cronus’ thrusts into Kankri are far from gentle, and where Kankri’s moans are quiet Cronus makes up with loud pleasured noises of his own. The feeling of his nook around his bulge, the feeling of his ass against his hips, the feeling of his hips in his hands, it’s all really fucking good.

Before long the colors of both of them spread to the sheets in front of them as they orgasm, but it wasn’t anything Cronus hasn’t washed out before. Besides, it’s worth it to see Kankri’s practiced quiet moans turn into a scream as pleasure overrides every sense of his being.

It’s a little difficult to get them both onto the human bed after that, but the carpet below them is damp and itchy so the idea of just curling onto the floor was heavily vetoed by Cronus. 

Despite everything, he really does enjoy the way that Kankri snuggles up against him after a heavy session like this. The way that he allows himself to be vulnerable after being fucked thoroughly is adorable. Cronus can’t help the way his fins flutter as Kankri nuzzles into his chest. It makes him forget for a second how much of an asshole he can be.

But hey, he’s his asshole. A sexy, cute, asshole. 

Nope, that wasn’t the right way to say that.

But he’s distracted from finding a way to word that better as he listens to Kankri purr against him. 

Fucking cute.


End file.
